REWRITE
by chocoGONEsushi
Summary: When it comes to loving someone, no one can stop you but yourself. "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, you know." SasuHina. Rewrite to Life's Dirty Games.
1. Chapter One

Hello new and old readers.

If you've kept up with my hectic updating schedules/stories then you might have realized what this is. _This_ little piece of work is the start of the LDG rewrite I've been speaking about.

This is a _rewrite_, meaning it has similar characteristics to the original but the plot is slightly different. I hope you guys like this one as much as you liked the other (well, all my others).

I will try to get my butt in gear and try to update more often.  
Keyword being try.

Thank you for choosing this fic and please review.

xoxo,  
cGs

_Emily edited the whole fucking thing. Yay._

* * *

"It's getting late..."

The twenty-two year old man stared up from the chess board with thick round glasses. His long brown tresses were styled into two pig tails at each side of his head, each braided with butterfly pins at the end.

Hyuuga Neji didn't let just anyone see him like that.

His girlfriend, Tenten, was one of the priveledged few. In her lap was a young girl of fourteen. She had long brown hair and soft gray eyes. They were currently closed, for she was in a deep sleep.

Before the twenty-two year old was one seventeen year old. She was hunched over, her hair in the same style as his except she had three pigtails. Both were hunched over a chess board, wanting to beat the other so badly neither felt their butts go numb.

Hyuuga Hinata, the three pig tailed seventeen year old, was going to attend boarding school in just a few hours. Because she was youngest and her word was law, her sister, the sleeping fourteen year old, wanted to sleep over.

Hanabi wasn't used to sleeping past eleven, and once the clock struck eleven-oh-one, she was out like a light. It had been two hours since then.

"You guys have been trying to beat each other for hours now. Give it a rest."

Neji stared at her then went back to the game, shushing her with his hand.

"One last game."

"You've been saying that for an hour!"

Hinata stared at her future sister-in-law (or so she hoped), "it's for real this time."

Hanabi shifted, seeking the heartbeat inside Tenten's chest like a fetus in the womb.

"Well, I'm taking Hanabi to bed. Don't over do it, you two. We're gonna leave early tomorrow."

They both nodded, not really listening to her.

Just one more game.

-

-

It was six in the morning when Tenten walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes from sleep. She was walking towards the kitchen when she stopped at what she saw.

Both Neji and Hinata were slumped over the chess board, dead asleep. Her hands went to her hips and she sighed, shaking her head.

Kids. That's what they were. Children.

"Oi, get up!" She walked over and began nudging them with her feet. "I said get up, you sleepyheads!"

Neji groaned, shoving her foot away. "That's gonna leave marks, baby..." he muttered, still half asleep.

"Oh, I'll give you marks."

She bent down and pinched him.

He was up before he could realize it.

"Ow! That's gonna bruise!"

"Oh, wah wah. Wake Hinata up before I have to pinch her too."

She walked back to the kitchen, already starting on breakfast.

Neji stuck his tongue at her back then started to nudge Hinata with his foot.

"Hey, get up."

She only groaned.

"Hinata, Hanabi's messing with your calculator. You know, the one that cost you a hundred bucks? She's writing eat my shorts with it."

"Say what?" Hinata was up like a light. Drool was running down her chin and her eyes were red and swollen. Her hair was everywhere, including the three pig tails her sister had done the previous night.

"Good, you're up. Go shower. You smell."

She stood, leaning on to him for support.

"Let me be the first to say you don't smell like roses," she told him with a smile.

-

-

An hour later and they were all fed and clean.

Both Hinata and Neji had screamed when they saw their hair in the mirror. Neji screamed louder, though. He was practically hogging the bathroom.

When they were all done and squeaky clean, it was soon time to go.

Neji was sitting behind the wheel of a small TP Cruiser. Although Hanabi was always making slide comments about how not-macho the car was, Hinata thought it suited him. Everyone knew Neji looked feminine enough, but the black vehicle only enhanced his handsome features. It was something very difficult to describe, so she always just said "you look good in it".

Hanabi was tying her sneakers while Tenten looked for her sunglasses. Hinata was still upstairs in her room, staring around to see what she might need. It wasn't that big of a deal, if she found herself missing one of her stuffed animals she'd just call Neji and he'd be there. Screw the long drive; he'd do anything for Hinata.

"Hinata! C'mon! Neji has a need for speed!"

Hanabi's voice got closer as she ran up the stairs and soon she was inside the bedroom.

She was cute and had nice hair. Lucky for her she was also tall. By the time she would reach Hinata's age she'd be able to pat her sister's head without trouble. This thought disturbed Hinata, but she didn't let it bother her. She'd still be the older sister.

"Let's go. Neji's getting all impatient. If you don't hurry up he's gonna plug in his ipod and make us listen to his corny music."

Hinata turned towards her and smiled, albeit sadly. Her eyes were misty, and she was sure she was going to cry. It shouldn't be that big of a deal. It was just boarding school. She'd make friends there, learn new stuff. But it was hard letting go of the life she knew. She already hardly saw Hanabi, now she could only see her on the weekends.

"Don't do that." Hanabi scolded her, scowling. "You can't start the waterwoks yet. If you do I won't let you leave."

With her bottom lip already trembling Hinata dragged her feet over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder.

"You're such a cry baby," the younger girl said softly, holding on to her sister's shirt tightly. Hanabi wasn't one to burst out into tears and all that mushy stuff. She was a big girl, and crying for such weird reasons was out of the question.

_Honk. Honk. Hoooooooooo---_ "STOP THAT!"

They laughed, hearing a loud smack.

Together they walked outside, and hand-in-hand got in the car. They didn't let go, and when the large school finally came in view both their hands tightened.

-

-

When they finally reached the large school, Hinata was already drowsy and wanted nothing more than to sleep. The young girl beside her didn't let that happen, though. She kept chatting and keeping her entertained.

But when the school building finally came into view both almost jumped out of the window in excitement.

The grass was a vivid green, freshly cut. The entoxicating smell drifting everywhere and making the feel of spring even more prominent. The sakura trees that lined the path ways were in full bloom, making Hanabi feel like she just stepped into a Shoujo manga. There were hardly any students around, but those who were seemed happy, all laughing and smiling.

"I knew you would like it," Neji said softly, already smiling.

Hanabi, still clutching her sister's hand, kept pointing at things as they walked down the large gravel path to two dark wood doors.

Hinata stared at her soon to be home; the halls inside were tall and delicate, filled with history and happiness.

"Here we are, the Dean's office." Neji knocked twice, gripping Tenten's hand tightly. It was hard for him letting go of Hinata, but he wouldn't let the girl know that. She deserved to make new friends and find happiness in a new environment.

"Come in!" a voice chirped from inside.

Neji opened the door and went inside, his girlfriend following. Hinata and Hanabi managed to walk in together without tripping on anything.

They stepped inside only to find a small room, in which rested a small desk with a small woman typing behind an equally small computer. She was pretty, and looked nice and approachable. The plate on her desk read Shizune.

"Yes? What can I help you with?"

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, here to see the Dean."

It only took her a few seconds to find the information she needed.

"Ah, yes. Right this way please. She has been expecting you."

The only light in the large office came from tall French windows behind the large wooden desk. The office was decorated with trophies, busts of previous deans, and books. There were so many books. Hinata openly gawked at them all—she wouldn't deny it, she was a total geek. Books were her home turf, and when she saw so many she got excited.

Hanabi yanked her arm, snapping her out of her fantasy. Sometimes Hinata's dorkiness was just embarrassing.

A slender woman looked up from piles of paperwork. There were so many Hinata had the feeling this woman was a procastinater. Definitely her type of person. She may like to study and read, but not all at one go. Hinata liked to pace herself, and from the looks of the woman, so did she.

She was pale, long blonde hair falling off her shoulders, large breasts prominent beneath her tight-fitting shirt. The young Hyuuga blushed, not wanting to stare. They were so big they intimidated her own, which had nothing to be ashamed about in size. Hanabi only rolled her eyes; they were probably fake.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, "this is Hyuuga Neji with Hyuuga Hinata."

The Tsunade woman stood, and Neji quickly went over to shake her hand. She was pretty strong; she grip could put any man to shame. Tenten followed, and she was pretty surprised the woman had a grip that could rival her own.

"Thank you, Shizune. I'll take care of things from here."

Shizune left with a nod.

The blonde woman sat, signaling them to do the same. Neji and Tenten sat, but Hinata and Hanabi remained standing, holding hands still. Hinata wasn't gonna lie, hers was getting sweaty.

"I hope you've found the school to your liking," she said, her voice smooth as she entwined her hands and rested her chin on them.

Hanabi scoffed, bringing her free hand to rest at her hip.

"Yeah, nice place ya got here. But the real question is, how much free time do the students here have? When are they allowed to go home?"

Tsunade seemed unimpressed, but smiled knowingly.

"Whenever they have a free day they can leave, unless they are requested not to do so. It is all in their schedules." Tsunade opened a folder full of messy papers, and took out a yellow slip, quickly handing it to Hinata. "Here—that's your schedule. All classes start tomorrowm but there's a student assembly tonight you should attend to get a head start on things."

Hinata took the piece of paper and looked at it, analyzing all her classes and burning them to memory.

"And here's your room key. Don't lose it, or you'll have to pay to get another."

Hinata grabbed the key; she had room 1350.

Excitement flooded through her and she yanked Hanabi's arm. "We're gonna check it out. Get us when it's tome to go."

Neji nodded, a little hesistant, and watched as she practically ran out of the room.

-

-

Hinata made her way out into the halls, her running coming down to nothing but a leisure walk. She was taking everything in. The paintings, the tapestry... even the gleaming tiles caught her attention.

At every corner there was a statue or a bust of someone famous and smart. Einstein, Shakespeare, it was so amazing. Hinata wanted to stop and read their placard, but she fought off the urge. She had things to do! That and Hanabi wouldn't allow her to—she wasn't interesting in reading placards and taking in the history. It was boring.

When she found herself at a loss of where she was going, she snatched a student pamphlet from a small box handing on a green board saying "WELCOME BACK STUDENTS!"

In it said all the rooms in the building, their purpose and how to find them. She searched for the golden squares, which were the dorms.

1350. Fifth floor.

Her eyes widened. Hanabi read it and her mouth fell open.

"Fifth floor? What is wrong with these people?!"

Feeling a little discouraged she kept looking in the pamphlet, finding little treasures like a music room and the library. She also realized there were no elevators available for students.

With a sigh she stumbled upon the main staircase, dragging Hanabi along. By now the girl was willing to go back and stay in the stuffy office.

The main staircase was broad and carpeted, which Hanabi found stupid. Seriously, she felt bad for the poor sucker who had to clean it.

They began walking at a pace they both enjoyed, realizing for the first time how empty the halls were compared to the outside. Hanabi realized there was not another soul around she could complain to, which made her a little more upset.

It felt as if the fifth floor would never get there, and when it did they were both breathless and hot. Hanabi had to stop and lean against a wall to catch her breath.

"Room 1350," Hinata said. "That's..." she glanced at the nearest door and almost choked on her spit. It was 1300. "...at the end of the hall?!"

Hanabi groaned, letting go of her sister's hand for the first time that morning.

"Gimme a piggy back ride."

Hinata stared at her as if she was crazy.

"C'mon, this could be the last one in a long time. You're gonna regret not doing this."

Hinata rolled her eyes but crouched down nonetheless; it was Hanabi, after all. The girl was a manipulative little thing.

Once they reached the room, Hinata fell to her knees.

"At leastit doesn't disappoint?" Hanabi said, more like asked, as she slipped off her tired sister's back. She was back to her wit's now, feeling less tired than before. When Hinata stood she snatched her hand again, holding it in hers as they stared at the room in wonder.

The room had light blue walls with a gray carpet that was sure to promise agonizing carpet-burns. Directly in front of the door were two beds, which were pushed against the wall. These were huge, surely queen sized. One was neatly made and the other had Hinata's stuff on it. The covers were a dark blue. The only thing that divided the two beds was a door, and as she nudged it open she realized it was a bathroom. A sparkly white bathroom.

There were no closests here, only dressers. She frowned. It meant she had to fold her clothes.

Walking around they both spotted the tiny kitchennette, complete with a miniscule sink, fridge and a stove with only one burner.

In the corner of the dorm, where the beds were, Hinata noticed a black leather love seat and a televison. This brought up her spirtis greatly.

"Reckon it has cable?"

Hinata shrugged, but made a note to find out later.

She went back to her bed, and with a sigh she began organizing her things into the large dresser closest to her. She stapled her treasured music posters on her side of the wall and got out her beloved bass guitar, which she named Vi, because of its violet color.

If there was one thing Hinata did not take lightly was her guitar. When she played she played from the heart, and not a lot of people were priveledged enough to see her do so.

Right then, there was a knock on the door, and she put down Vi slowly.

"Hinata, are you in there?"

She opened the door to be greeted by Neji and Tsunade. Hanabi had to stop jumping on the other bed immediately, or risk being scolded. She stood next to Hinata looking a little breathless.

"Whoa," Tenten said, walking inside and around the room. "It's pretty big."

Hinata nodded. "I already like it."

"That's good. Well, it's time for us to go," Neji said, turning towards her. Tenten pulled Hanabi by her side.

"Love you," Neji whispered, hugging her tightly. Hinata returned the hug just as tight. "Please, try to call me every night, alright? That's why you have a cellphone. And stay away from perverts! Oh, and have fun and stuff."

He kissed her forehead and was promptly shoved aside. Tenten wrapped her arms around Hinata tightly, whispering, "if you have things you wanna talk about, call me. Neji doesn't have to know."

Hanabi stared at her sister and smiled, "have fun."

Hinata leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Stop growing," she simply said.

Tsunade watched this with a smile, and when the girl waved her family goodbye she said, "I really do hope you find this place to your liking. Sarutobi Academy for the Arts will be your home from now on after all."

She nodded toward Tsunade, "of course, especially if I'm studying what I love; music."

With a nod the woman left, accompanying Neji out.

Once alone, Hinata ran towards her bed and snatched her towel rushing into the bathroom. There was nothing more she wanted at that moment than to bathe.

She took this time to take a long warm bath, full to the brim with bubbles. In it a few tears slipped, but she had a hard time telling whether they were tears or just water.

-

-

When she finally came out (forty-five minutes later) her roommate was already there, or so she guessed from the sound coming from the room. Sounded like the television was turned on.

She wrapped the towel around her body, making sure to dry herself first.

_It shouldn't be a big deal since we're both girls, right?_

She opened the door slowly, spotting her dresser at least ten paces away. She quickly dashed towards it, managing to grab some underwear and a large baggy t-shirt.

"What _the fuck_ are you doing?"

Hinata stopped once she heard the voice. It was deep... really deep.

_What the heck...?_


	2. Capítulo Dos

This is truly painful guuuyyys.  
Just a few minutes ago I was looking for a good SasuHina to read and when I did click one that looked legit, it turned out being crap.  
Please don't try to read between the lines for am I not insinuating anything.

I'm just saying: What happened to good fanfiction?

Well, here's chapter two.

Enjoy and stuff.

_Edited by me._

* * *

Her lavender tinged eyes fell on a slender boy about her age, possibly older. Black spiky hair with bangs that craddled his face, his eyes two black holes inside his pale face.

She snapped her head back and gave him a once over, almost fighting the urge to laugh out loud.

_Yep. H__e's a guy._

She stood there, then pointed a finger at him in disbelief.

"No, nonono. What are _you_ doing in _my_ room? You're a _guy_!"

He grunted, already losing interest, and began flipping through the channels. "Don't you know? I'm you roommate--this school is coed, same goes for dorms. Stupid."

Her eyes widened, her hand covering her mouth as the horror of it all finally seeped through her skull.

"You're lying! You liar! What would your _mother_ say?!"

His sarcastic laugh echoed throughout the large room, but there was no amusement in it.

"What would _your_ mother say? Your towel's slipping."

She blushed, just remembering her state of undress and ran back into the bathroom, left speechless and utterly blank. She felt so frustrated she honestly wanted to cry, but bit her slip and faught the urge back. She slipped into the large t-shirt and underwear before going back outside, a look of pure determination on her face.

The boy went back to the television, as if forgetting the predicament he was in.

She glared, and hoped he could feel it burning the back of his skull. Not only was he a _guy_, but was also an ass.

"There must be a mistake, I'm fixing this once and for all!"

She walked out of the room, fuming and muttering to herself.

Sasuke smirked, and continued flipping through the channels.

"Cute but weird. Never a nice combination."

She soon came back, this time straight to her dresser. He watched, speechless, as she snatched some sweatpants from the top drawer, slip into them, then march back out again.

_Oh yeah, _definitely_ a weirdo._

-

-

Hinata was so troubled and upset she didn't care she was marching down a hallway with purple bunny slippers. She also failed to realize the students that kept staring. She was muttering to herself, and didn't even stop to knock on the door.

Shizune stared at her as she walked right past and into Tsunade's office, where the blonde woman was leaning over on her desk, napping. She soon awoke when Hinata slammed the door shut.

"Mmm--oh! Hinata? What's the matter? Why's your hair wet?" She stared around wildly. "Crap, did I miss the assembly?"

Hinata crossed her arms and slumped in a leather chair, eyebrows knotted down in anger as she huffed.

"Assembly? No. You still have time... but anyway, what is it with my roommate being male? Do you people have no regard as to what happen to us innocent females?"

Tsunade sat straight in her chair, a little calmer, and got to wiping the little drool that had managed to drip down her chin. She was fully awake now, staring at Hinata with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, but your cousin knew the dorming rules and there is not really much I can do. He'll be your roommate for as long as you're here."

Hinata groaned out of pure frustration, and suddenly wanted to cry. She inched forward on her seat, clenching the armrests with her hands as dread pooled at the bottom of her stomach. Neji couldn't be doing this to her. He wouldn't.

"C-can't I trade or something?" she asked, desperate.

Tsunade began to think, raising a thin eyebrow as she contemplated the idea.

"Well you can...with someone who's willing to, I suppose. But you only get the first two weeks of the school year. Any later and people will be all roomed in, and it's going to be too late."

Hinata sighed in relief, her hold on the armrest loosening. "Well, that's better than nothing, I guess. I mean, there just _has_ to be someone out there who'll trade with me."

She was in a much brighter mood as she stood, bowing respectfully, and began to walk towards the door. But before she could reach for the door handle Tsunade's voice reached her.

"Don't forget, he must be willing to trade as well."

She nodded and left, still too happy knowing there was at least _a_ solution.

-

-

She reached her room a lot faster than she had when she was first looking for it. This time around she did notice all the stares she was recieving, mostly from guys. Blushing, she slammed the door shut only to find her infamous roommate laying on his bed reading some book.

_Probably porn_, she thought with disgust.

She walked right in and threw herself back-first on her new bed, the smile still fresh on her lips. A sigh left her lips and she giggled.

Sasuke stared at her funny.

"You're smiling. Are you moving away?"

She looked at him through the corner of her eye, not bothering to get down to his level.

"I just discovered a way to get rid of you."

He clutched his heart dramatically, sitting up and throwing the book to the side.

"Aw, don't be like that. Are you trying to kill me? Your words burn, babe."

He dropped his hand and stared at her she she were some moron. "You want to trade me—yet you don't even know me? Sounds like the ol' judging a book by its cover."

The smile evaporated from her lips, but she refused to have her mood ruined because of him and his male stupidity.

"I don't need to know you—just by knowing you're a guy is good enough."

He slipped off his bed quietly, and with disbelief Hinata realized he was sitting himself next to her. She was still laying down, but soon got up and scooted away. Boys had no sense of personal space, did they? Freaks. They were all freaks.

"Hasn't your mom ever told you not to judge people? I'm not like them."

"My mother's dead."

He didn't say anything.

"Doesn't matter, you'll be out of here in two weeks."

He shook his head, sighing dejectedly.

"Too bad I don't _want_ to leave."

"You're such a snob!" she cried, poking his chest. "And get off my bed! I don't want your damn lice getting on my covers!"

He crossed his arms, baffled. He so did not have lice.

"Me? Lice? At least I don't have cooties, you girl!"

She stared at him, blinked, then laughed.

"You're such an imbecile," she said, giggling madly.

"And you're immature. What's your point?"

"Nah, I'm Hinata. Immature's your cousin."

He glared. "I'm Sasuke, you're stupid."

She gave him this _look_, which made him smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well, _Saucy_, I don't think I like your sense of humor."

He walked back to his bed, now amused. "Well, _Tata_, at least I have one."

Despite what her mind told her (act cool!) she just had to say something.

"What kind of damn name is Tata? What are you? Five?"

He casually looked at her, obviously enjoying her sudden change of mood. Sasuke was good with people like that.

"If I'm five you're four, I mean come on...Saucy?"

She scoffed, turning her back towards him. "Go to hell, Saucy."

He chuckled, getting back to his book. "Mind coming with me then, Tata?"

"Bastard," she muttered, closing her eyes.

Sasuke smirked despite himself.

-

-

She slept for what seemed like hours, but were actually thirty-four minutes. Her body felt cramped, so she stretched, only to have someone scream and smack her upside the head.

"Watch where you shove your hands, stupid!"

She opened one eye and swung her arm unexpectedly to the side, hitting him square in the face. Again.

"Why you little—"

Hinata sat and rubbed her eyes sleepily, "wha? Whaz going on?"

Sasuke began to rub his now aching nose, walking past her angrily.

"Get up, we are needed down in the auditorium."

She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face, almost tripping on the way.

Once she came out she was fully awake and changed into something more appropriate; her earlier jeans with a black T-shirt.

"You're going out in _those_?"

She looked down at her slippers, wriggling her toes to make the bunny ears flap. "Yes, why?"

Sasuke shuddered.

Looking up she noticed his nose. "What happened to your nose?"

He gave a short death glare. But she being Hinata, she simply shrugged it off.

"To the auditorium right? Let's go."

She followed him, unsure of where the auditorium actually was.

-

-

They did not speak the whole way there. They refused to acknowledge one another, choosing instead to glance anywhere but each other.

While Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to be 'cool', Hinata was absorbing her surroundings; getting to know the place so that she wouldn't need his assistance later on.

Sasuke walked inside two large double doors, not even waiting for Hinata—one of the doors almost hit her.

He walked toward the very last row of seats in the half-full auditorium, and sat along with some boys. Hinata, who was admiring how big and fancy-looking it all was, unconsciously followed him.

"Yo, Sasuke!" someone greeted him. "Dude...who's the cutie?"

Sasuke stared blankly at Hinata, who still hadn't noticed their presence.

"Cutie? Oh. _It_. That's my roommate."

One of the boys stood up and walked over to her, a cocky smirk stretching his lips. Hinata only realized he was there because he cleared his throat.

"Hey, babe. What's a sweet thang like you doing all the way back here? Looking for some fun?"

Hinata stared at him blankly.

"Are you retarded?" she asked, actually worried.

The boy stood back, shaken. He eyebrows knotted and glared.

"Listen here, ho! This is _man_ territory. You can't be back here unless you want some."

She blinked, confused.

"Want some?"

He signaled toward his crotch rudely. _"__Want some__."_

She pondered this for a few seconds before smiling broadly and patting his shoulder.

"I'd rather be an old cat lady then get anything from you, freak."

The smile was still in place, but her eyes held no mirth.

"If I had known your friends were so funny," she spoke to Sasuke, although she was still staring at the boy, "I'd have been here ages ago."

The boy was speechless, while the others couldn't hold down their laughter. They hadn't gotten any response quite like hers in a long time.

Sasuke said nothing, staring instead toward the stage. He was pleased he had at least dubbed her correctly. She didn't seem the slutty type.

Hinata plopped down on one of the seats, pleased with herself.

"Congratulations," the boy suddenly said, his demeanor changing dramatically. He didn't seem cocky or full of himself, but rather playful and rough. "My name's Naruto and you just passed the school reknown Is She a Whore test."

Hinata just stared and soon grinned, these guys _were_ funny.

"Thanks?"

He nodded and sat next to Sasuke, who was as nonchalant and expressionless as ever. Girls were so stupid. Especially that one. They hadn't told her to sit, had they?

_Pssh, no manners_, Sasuke thought, shaking his head slowly.

"You're pretty cool, Hinata. And your prize for not being a whore is knowing us! Yay."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to smack Naruto's head. He lost.

Naruto glared before looking back at Hinata, grinning so that his fangs were prominent.

"The one next to Sasuke is Shikamaru, they're BFFS. The creepy one's Kiba's bitch, Shino, that's Chouji, Gaara's the one not paying attention to any of us and the one grinning like a creep is Kiba. Dude, _stop it_."

Hinata smiled at each one in turn. They seemed nice enough.

"You have, like, the nicest eyes. Ever."

She stared at the brunette, who was still grinning all creepy-like. But it was a happy grin, which was apparently contagious. "Excuse me?"

He grinned a wolfish grin, winking at her. "I think you have nice eyes."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, he's a fag."

Kiba punched Sasuke on the arm, then turned to Hinata. His smile was hesitant.

She smiled back at him. "Thank you, Kiba. If it makes you feel any better, I don't really care about any of that."

Kiba's grin broadened, and Sasuke scoffed. Well she was just Miss Nice, wasn't she?

Soon after the auditorium was packed and there were teachers introducing themselves one by one. Some were interesting while others were boring.

Silently, Hinata made note of who to watch out for.

-

-

Hinata was one of the first out; the last row was right next to the exit. She didn't wait for anyone and instead speed walked to her room. She was tired and her butt was numb. As soon as she got there she fell on her bed belly-first, head resting on her arms.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Sasuke sat across from her in his own bed, legs crossed, enjoying some instant ramen. It wasn't that he had a thing for ramen, it's just that it was the only food he could get for free. Naruto always received boxes full of it from his parents, and he always managed to get some.

His eyes fell on Hinata and he raised an eyebrow. There was something about her that made her different from all the other girls, and he wanted to know what it was.

_There's something about her... Something that makes her so different. _

She shifted on the bed, turning her head to glare at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Will you stop staring at me? I can't sleep knowing you're having dirty thoughts while my eyes are closed."

He sighed and slightly blushed, "you'd wish."

With that he got up to throw the cup away, making sure to put all Hinata-related thoughts away. It was a pity he never listened to himself.

_Doesn't matter. She still needs to go._

He came back only to find her still staring at him, this time a smile was on her lips. She still had that sleepy look on her face, though.

"What's the matter with you?"

She closed her eyes as if savoring a thought.

"Your hair looks funny," and with that she dozed off, leaving him completely taken aback.

He shook it off, labeling her crazy, and fell on his own bed. His hair was awesome and she was just jealous.

The day before classes was always the most tiring for him, and he needed his beauty sleep.

He closed his eyes, and he was out like a light.


	3. Chapitre Trois

I am currently on vacation (have been since June 27th) and will be returning home on Saturday (August 29th).

I already have the next chapter written so no worries, but I'm not too happy with catching up with myself.

Well, enjoy this one. Here is where the story starts taking a slight turn and branching out.  
...in other words, where the plot bunnies ran out of condoms. ;D

* * *

In the middle of the night dark clouds began to dominate the sky and thunder shook the earth, letting way to torrents of rain. It was heavy and loud, smacking against the large window with the wailing wind. The sakura trees were smacked this way and that, petals falling heavily on the ground. Lightning broke through with a flash and it was all illuminated.

In her heavy sleep Hinata stirred, covers clenched under her fists as her pupils danced beneath her eyelids. Her mouth was lined down in a frown and her eyebrows were knotted. She was sweating, and every few seconds a whimper left her lips.

She was having that dream again.

At times like these she'd have Neji at her side, wiping her hair from her face. He'd wrap her in his arms and he'd whisper things in her ear. He'd tell her it was alright, that it was just a dream... and that she was safe.

But now she had no one, and so the dream repeated itself over and over in her head, driving her insane. The same faces, the same pain—it never went away.

With a start she awoke, daylight passing through the open curtains so strongly she had to shut her eyes.

Sasuke's bed was empty.

With a groan the seventeen year old rolled out of bed, beads of sweat rolling down her neck and into her back. She stretched, yawning loudly.

"Oh, gross. Morning breath."

Hinata turned her head toward the bathroom, only to find Sasuke standing there with a look of utter disgust.

She only grinned at him.

"You have bed hair," the boy pointed out, stepping out of the way when she walked past him and into the bathroom. "And is that swea—"

She had slammed the door in his face.

He stood there then scoffed, walking by his bed to swipe his bag. It wasn't that he didn't find girls attractive. No, Uchiha Sasuke was not a fairy. He just couldn't stand being near girls. They were hopeless liars and so damn fickle.

He slung his bag over his shoulder as the shower began running.

Hinata was a girl, just like the rest.

And he had no time to room with a girl.

When Hinata exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body and her hair, she found the room completely empty.

This made her feel at ease; she was planning on getting dressed in the bathroom, where it was foggy and hot, had Sasuke been there.

As she applied moisturizer over her body she glanced out the window, only to find the outside world wet and dark.

She blinked, then quickly went to look at Sasuke's night table, where a black alarm clock sat.

It was seven in the morning.

Hinata walked over to the window as she strapped her bra, glancing up at the heavy clouds that were just itching to spill their innards on the world. She bit her lip, staring at the sky a little longer than necessary.

She shook her head and walked back to her dresser, picking out a simple t-shirt and jeans to wear.

_Sneakers would be the best option_, she realized. _It could rain any second._

Now dressed and ready to go she made sure she had all she needed. Bag, case, cellphone, and schedule.

She wasn't expecting to have a group of guys waiting for her outside her door.

The first one she noticed was Kiba, because he almost fell on her. He had been leaning against the door with his arms crossed when she had swung it open, catching both of them off guard.

Then she noticed Shino, Naruto with his rubber ducky rain boots, Gaara leaning against the hallway wall, Shikamaru sitting on the floor with his head in his arms (she didn't have to be a genius to realize he was sleeping) and Sasuke, who seemed to have been forced to stay.

She blinked at them all, but was saved from saying anything when Kiba glomped her.

"Good morning!"

She staggered back, getting used to his weight.

From behind him someone said, "Kiba, get off of her."

He did as he was told, still grinning. Hinata stood back, still a little shaken.

"Are you alright?" she asked slowly, regaining enough sense to close the door behind her.

He nodded, grin now a smile. "Yeah, I just figured you might need someone to guide you along on your first day in this school." With his thumb he pointed to the boys behind him. "And they volunteered to help."

There were scoffs and a very quiet "not", but Hinata didn't care. She smiled at him, a true sincere smile, then nodded.

"Okay. Thanks."

Despite Sasuke being what Hinata would call a prick, she could tell her was very loyal to his friends. They may be crazy and loud, sometimes ridiculously so, but she soon realized why the raven still around them.

They made things so much better.

It was a wet morning, foggy and chilly but they managed to make it seem almost sunny and cheerful. Between the continuous gags of Naruto and Kiba, the walk towards their first period was a very enjoyable for Hinata.

Through this walk she learned more about the boys and even Sasuke himself.

He, along with Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji were seniors. They would be ready to attend the university classes by the next year. But Hinata wasn't alone. Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara were all her age and shared many of her classes. This pleased her, which surprised her a lot.

It also made her feel horrible.

I can't get close to these guys. I can't get attached. The plan is to get rid of Sasuke, right? It is obvious his friends weaken him to some extent. I'll start from there.

She shared homeroom with Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara, so she had no problem finding her first class.

-

-

It all went off smoothly and quickly, and by second period Hinata's stomach was ringing familiar bells.

"When's lunch time?" she asked Kiba, who was sprawled over his desk.

"Next," he drawled.

Hinata bit her tongue, fighting the urge to groan. She hadn't even had breakfast! Despite what others might believe, she was a total fat ass. Sure, she had a healthy figure, but if left in a room with glorious amounts of food you might not recognize her—especially if she was hungry.

"So you play the bass?"

She looked up from her arms, where she was praying to the big clock in the sky to hurry it up, only to find Gaara staring at her expectantly.

"Uh, yeah," she said quietly.

His voice fit him quite well, although it sounded a little too deep for him. Hinata wasn't going to deny the fact the kid was short, but the way he introduced himself (by being all menacing-like) made you notice other things (like his hair), leaving his height out of your mind for a while.

He nodded then went back to staring out the window.

She knotted her eyebrows. You can't just bait someone for a conversation then turn around and ignore them. That is rude and cruel.

As a result she started thinking about other things.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... how do I get him out of my room? He seems like a neat freak, the weirdo. Maybe I can just make a mess? No, then he'll make _me_ clean it up. _

Her face scrunched up at the thought.

_Haha... what if I come on to him? Ooh, jump him when he's coming out of the shower?_

She froze, her face pale. _Oh, gross. Hinata. Dude. No._

_It's the hunger_, she realized. _It's getting to my head._

Suddenly a teacher walked in the room, her stomach large as she waddled to the center. The woman was obviously pregnant, Hinata realized. She had black hair with red eyes. Gorgeous.

"I am Kurenai sensei," she said to them, as if she were early. She was fifteen minutes late. "I am very sorry about this," she told them. "But as you can see I am very pregnant. As a result, this is the last week you will see me here. I just came to let you guys know. For the time being, I have let an upperclassman take care of you for the last few minutes of class. He should be here any minute now..."

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke walked in, looking as clean and crispy as Hinata remembered.

The girls swooned and the boys whooped. Apparently Sasuke was very, very popular. Who knew?

"I leave them in your care," Kurenai said to him, and slowly waddled back out the room.

Sasuke stared at all of them, his eyes suddenly landing on one very annoyed looking Hinata. He suddenly smirked.

"Why don't be play an ice breaker?"

Suddenly she knew that class would never end.


	4. Quarto Capitolo

If you've noticed, my titles all say "Chapter ____" in different languages. If you are fluent in any of these languages and spot an error, PLEASE tell me.

That is all.

* * *

Hinata glared at Sasuke through her folded arms, her head still lowered. Her plan was to act like his personal fan girl during the short time they had in the classroom, which meant she'd be in his face 24/7. Which meant she loved and admired him as well, making it sure to him not to mess with her.

Which meant it'd make the time go by faster if she was at least entertained, right?

She wanted to gag, but held it in. This was for the sake of privacy.

Sasuke pushed himself off the desk, arms crossed as he began pacing around the room.

"I'll start," he said calmly. "The majority of you know me already. If you haven't, I suggest you stop living under a rock. My name's Sasuke Uchi—"

The door was slowly slid open and in stepped a girl. She was of average height with beautiful skin. Her legs were long, her white mini doing nothing to hide the fact. Although she was pretty, she had the facial expression of someone who had been through too much to keep up with any façades. All eyes were on her and her pink hair, which reached the nape of her neck. Her emerald green eyes were focused on Sasuke as she marched up to him; he looked old enough to pass for a substitute.

There was a large acoustic guitar case hanging off her back, which was somehow fitting for the black leather jacket she wore.

"And who are you?" Sasuke asked tastelessly; he didn't like being interrupted.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke nodded as if he knew what was going on, which he didn't.

"You can take a seat."

Wordlessly she turned on her heel and walked past rows of students, which were still staring at her, and sat right beside Hinata. Their guitar cases touched when Sakura placed hers down, and Hinata couldn't help but move hers a little to the side.

Sakura was staring at her.

Hinata blinked at her, smiled hesitantly, then went back to facing the front. She had no interest in making enemies. Sakura seemed tough and had the eyes of someone with no mercy, and that was something Hinata did not want to be in the receiving end of.

Sasuke waited until the girl was comfortable in her desk before taking his eyes off of her and placing them on Hinata. Said girl stared back, not impressed.

All the students in the class were focused on Sasuke again, and he used this chance to tell his epic story. Which, for Hinata, wasn't epic at all. More like fruity and fake.

"I came here to be an actor," he started, and all the girls swooned. "Music is something I do as a hobby with my friends. I'm always stuck in plays and concerts, so make sure you see those. Actually, there's going to be a big performance at the end of the month which none of you should miss."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled a cocky smile. "But enough about me. Why don't we start with you?"

He was still staring at Hinata.

She blinked, and when all other eyes landed on her she shrugged and stood. Taking one for the team, no biggie.

"Hyuuga Hinata. I'm here for music and music only. Um, I used to be home schooled. I like Pocky. Hate mangoes. And Sasuke is the best roommate in the world."

People gasped, and Sasuke found himself with wide eyes. What was she playing at?

Hinata sat back down, pleased. Hopefully Sasuke got the message.

Their eyes met and he smirked, she did the same with an eyebrow raised. He should know better than to mess with her.

Sakura was intrigued; this girl was very different from those she had faced before.

While everyone was too busy staring at Hinata, Sakura happened to catch the knowing glance Sasuke was giving said girl. A flame inside her lit, and she suddenly felt the urge to have these people fawn over her. Especially him. He seemed the type not to bend easy to other's will, which is something she found quite intriguing. Life was getting boring anyway.

She almost jumped when she found his face mere centimeters away from her own. Sakura blushed, because personal space was something she took very seriously. That and he had the most perfect skin she had ever seen on a human male.

"Are you okay kid? I've been calling your name for a while now."

Sakura blinked as deep onyx eyes stared back at her, confusion and slight amusement crossing his face as he noticed the pink blush starting at her cheeks.

"My apologies," she said, regaining her natural color. There was no way she'd let him see her blush.

Sasuke nodded, standing back up. "Mind introducing yourself?"

She stood to her full height, long arms coming to rest by her side.

"Haruno Sakura. I wasn't originally going to come to this school, but certain things happened. I came here to play the guitar, an instrument I love." Her eyes were unwavering and neither was her stance. She stood like a young woman who knew what she wanted in life and how to get it. "I just want to make friends," she finished, sitting back down with ease.

Sasuke glanced at her, admiring her legs. What? He was a legs guy. She had some really nice ones, he noticed. He blinked and stared at the rest of the class before anyone accused him of being a pervert.

"Who wants to go next?"

A blonde jumped up and down on her seat. "I'll go!"

He nodded, and she stood with a flourish.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino and I'm the president of Sasuke's Fan Club." She giggled as she said this, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Sasuke smiled; he didn't want to seem rude. Fan girls weren't always a pain to have. Sometimes they served as a great excuse.

"I have a question!"

They all turned to face Hinata, whose hand was raised and face full of glee. Sasuke blanched in return. This could not be good.

"Yes?" Ino asked curiously.

"Does Sasuke's fan club allow guys?"

Confused, Ino said, "Uhm, it's a fan club. Anyone who loves Sasuke can join!"

Grinning, Hinata faced all the males in the class.

"Hear that guys? You might have a chance!"

Sasuke, a little shocked, finally spoke. "What are you trying to say, Hyuuga?"

She blinked at him, pulling the most innocent face she could muster without hurting herself.

"But, Sasuke-kun, I thought you were gay?"

There was silence, then laughter erupted and Hinata still stared at him innocently. Sasuke was not amused, and slammed a hand on a desk.

"Don't justify your zero chances with me by saying I'm gay," he said calmly. The whole room got quiet, expecting a retort from the girl.

Hinata smiled; she liked challenges.

"Then what do you call it? You're single and hang around guys all the time. You have such beautiful girls willing to date you, yet you blatantly refuse. What's your excuse?"

He smirked.

"I prefer to focus of my studies, Hyuuga. As a senior I have no time for girlfriends."

"Or boyfriends," she added.

He remained silent, preferring to communicate all the things he wanted to say to her through his eyes.

During their stare contest the bell rang, and the students quickly got up and left. They did not want to be caught up in whatever thing was going on with those two. Sakura lingered behind, taking extra time to strap the guitar on her back.

Sighing, Hinata stood, packing her things.

Sasuke was beside her in a heart beat, his eyes on her. The girl was a few inches shorter than him, so he actually had to look down at her. Her height wasn't something that bothered her, but when Sasuke had to stare down at her, it suddenly did.

"What's your deal?" he asked her, leaning on the desk next to hers. There had to be something going on. Hinata was too weird, he decided. There was something about her that just made her strange, and he had the urge to find out what.

"My deal?" she repeated, not facing him but her case. She was cleaning an invisible smudge.

"Yeah, what's up with you? What the heck was that all about?"

She smiled broadly, turning to face him.

"I just don't want to share you."

Sakura watched, open mouthed, as Hinata picked up her guitar case and walked out of the classroom. Sasuke didn't seem to see the pink haired girl as he stood there, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

Cursing he turned on his heel and exited the room.

Sakura stood there for a minute before smirking.

This was getting too good.

-

-

_Oh, shit. Oh, shitshitshitshit._

Hinata was marching down the halls with her face on fire.

She had never done that before.

Never had she confessed to a guy, never had she even liked a guy. She hadn't made a move before. And that was one hell of a move.

_Oh, Hinata. You dumbshit. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. You're always doing shit to yourself, aren't you? Stupid karma's gonna kick your ass later._

She was so busy berating herself she yelped when someone gripped her arm and yanked her back. She fell against someone's chest, and for a second fear ran down her spine.

"You almost walked into a wall, stupid."

The playful tone was familiar and she found her heart beating again.

Glancing up she found Kiba's grinning face and couldn't help but smile.

"Did I? Sorry, I was thinking."

"Yeah, lucky I was here to save you."

She faced him, grinning sheepishly. "My hero."

"Heading towards lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually," she said, glancing around. "Although I have no idea where I was going, to be honest."

"Oh, don't worry, Gaara and I can take you there." He pointed behind him, where said redhead was listening to his ipod at full blast. He was staring off past the windows and into the green foliage beyond.

Hinata stared at him for a few seconds, admiring how his hair lit up with the rays of the sun and his eyes seem to glow. He was a very handsome boy; the fact he was so silent was a bonus, she thought.

Kiba walked over to him and pulled out his ear piece; he didn't even jump.

"Hey, we're going to lunch with Hinata, c'mon."

He nodded once and put back his ear piece. When he turned their eyes met, and she smiled hesitantly.

Gaara only stared at her, then nodded once more.

Soon they were on their way, and because Kiba was a very chatty person, there was not a moment of silence. Suddenly Hinata understood why Gaara was listening to his ipod so loudly.

"So you play the guitar?" he asked, changing the topic once more.

Hinata nodded, a little out of it.

"Oh, I play the bass. I really like it."

"Are you any good at it?"

She nodded, "I guess? I mean, people say I am. Well, my cousin does. And he has a complex."

Kiba laughed loudly. "I know what you mean. I have an older sister. But she's crazy. Like, nuts. And bitchy, too." He stopped walking and looked at her. "Don't tell her I said that."

Hinata laughed this time. "I won't."

They reached the courtyard easily, and Hinata found herself in a much better mood. The whole deal with Sasuke was totally forgotten.

They sat together at a table next a large evergreen shrub, Hinata next to Kiba and Gaara in front of them both.

"This is a really nice school," Hinata said suddenly, admiring how nice it actually was. The courtyard itself was a work of art. She doubted any other school payed such close attention to detail as this one, private or not. "Have you been studying here long?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. He didn't understand what she was so amazed by. The fancy shrubbery, intricate art; it was all normal to him.

"For a few years now," he replied nonetheless. "I've gotten used to living here. It's like another home, ya know?"

She bit her lip. "This is actually my first time at a school. I was home schooled before, so it's not just this school that's new to me. It's the whole concept."

He stared at her, his mouth slightly open. "Home schooled? Naruto was home schooled, too. Is it really that normal? I thought it was a rare case."

Just then the blonde came, bringing Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru with him. Hinata felt her chest loosen when she didn't spot the familiar duck butt hairstyle.

"I heard my name," Naruto said with a wink. "Since none of you are eating ramen, I will have to assume you are speaking about how fine I am."

Kiba rolled his eyes as Shino sat beside him. "Get over yourself, peroxide."

"Hey! This is a natural hair color!"

"You're forgetting you're Asian again," Chouji muttered as he walked past to take a seat.

"Haters," the blonde sniffed instead, walking like a haughty poodle to a place where ramen was being sold.

"It's actually his natural hair color, though," Shikamaru informed Hinata, who was fighting back a laugh. "The idiot's half American."

She never pictured herself eating lunch outside in a table with other people; people she had just recently met. In her dreams, she had made friends, but never would she have imagined they'd be male. They were real nice, too, and that made Hinata feel horrible. You can't have something nice without something horrible happening. It's just how it had always worked for her. For example, she wouldn't have gained Tenten and the relationship she had with Neji hadn't she lost her mother. For every action there must be an opposite and equal reaction.

This was life.

"Come on, Hina," Kiba said, suddenly standing behind her. "Let's get something to eat."

But she would embrace what she was getting. She would enjoy the time she had with these people and have the most fun she could until it all went toppling down to hell, like it always did.

Even Sasuke. She would try to get along with him, some way or another. Hinata had realized that there was a very good chance her plan would fail, and she needed to be ready for when it did. Sasuke seemed the type to fight back, and he was certainly not stupid. Surely he'd have thought of a counter attack for her earlier actions.

She gulped as she followed Kiba into a McDonald's, which was conveniently stored along the line of cafe's and Chinese eateries, realizing she probably made a very big mistake.

_For every action there is an opposite and equal reaction._


End file.
